


5 Times Eggsy Surprised People with Knowing How To Do Feminine Things

by memoriesofrain



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy is the best big brother, Eggsy knows how to do feminine things, Gen, Prompt Fic, my American is showing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Eggsy surprised people with knowing how to do feminine things and one time he surprised them because he liked doing it for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Eggsy Surprised People with Knowing How To Do Feminine Things

**Author's Note:**

> Because how can I resist this? I’m writing this while I’m at work, so wish me luck! Also, please excuse my obvious American speech, I’ll do my best, but no guarentees for anything close to perfection. 
> 
> I also know it's short, but I wrote this pretty quickly and I just wanted to write something while I was working so, I'm sorry there isn't more.

**1.**

                When Roxy cursed softly for the fourth time while trying to paint her nails, Eggsy felt like it was time he stepped in.

                “Rox, give me that will you?” Eggsy asked, coming over to sit on her bed. They may not have a lot of free time in the training barracks, but they all made the most of it.

                Roxy gave him a puzzled look, but hesitantly relenquished her nail varnish to him. It was a pretty color, a nice rose pink and Eggsy was going to have to remember this one so he could get Daisy some. At least if it didn’t cost him nearly a hundred quid.

                “I’m gonna need yer hand if I’m gonna do this, Rox,” Eggsy said, “I have to say though, Rox, this varnish is aces. I’m gonna have to pick me up some.”

                “You wear nail varnish, Eggsy?” Roxy asked, skepticism etched against all of her words.

                “Well I had to practice on somebody. Besides, if I don’t practice on meself how am I suppose to be brilliant at it when Daisy’s old enough?”

                Roxy gave him a surprised look, but didn’t say anything else. When he finished painting her nails, perfectly he might add, she let him keep the varnish.

* * *

**2.**

                “Are you taking the piss?” Eggsy asked when he looked at the display in front of him. It was a sort of “fun” challenge for the recruits. Pass as the opposite gender for a whole day and you pass the test.

                Merlin gave him a flat look. “I’m not, Eggsy,” he said calmly, “and it isn’t just you who has to do this.”

                Eggsy shook his head. “That ain’t what I’m on about,” Eggsy replied, looking once more at the display. “I just want to know why the fuck you have those excuses for clothing as civvies for women. Where’s the lace? The decorative heels that work for both business and fun? This here is all for women much older than what we’re passing as.”

                A couple of the boys snickered at him and Charlie had the audacity to speak up. “Have a interesting hobby you want to share, Eggy?” He asked, smirking with his posse.

                Eggsy rolled his eyes at them. “No, I’m just aware of the things that women are into these days. Even though Daisy’s young I want to be able to keep up with what she might wan’ and just because my fashion sense ain’t posh like yours doesn’t mean my sister can’t dress like a lady.”

                Merlin made sure to clear the situation up with the clothes relatively quickly, but it didn’t stop Merlin from making a small note of his fashion sense in his files.

* * *

**3.**

                Eggsy didn’t think tea parties would come up while he was at Kingsman, but Harry seemed to think he needed to know. And it really made Eggsy’s day to be able to show Harry that he was already well informed on the proper way to perform a tea party.

                Harry gave him a curious look as Eggsy easily maneuvered around the table, delicately arranging Harry’s china tea set. Eggsy wasn’t even surprised anymore about what he’d find in Harry’s posh house.

                “Where did you learn to set up for tea?” Harry asked, taking a seat across from Eggsy.

                Eggsy smiled at him and gave him a wink. “I have a little sistah bruv, that’s an important part of being a big bruva, knowing how to have a tea party,” he said happily.

                Harry smiled at him and chuckled softly as he took a sip from his cup.

* * *

**4.**

                When Kingsman had trivia night, Eggsy was in stitches over hearing all the random things the knights knew. Unfortunately Roxy wasn’t able to join them during this game night, but Eggsy was sure she was enjoying her date. He listened intently as Harry finished regaling the sex life of Benjamin Franklin when the next question was asked.

                “Name all the Disney princesses,” Harry read, raising his eyebrows slightly, “a pity Roxy isn’t here.”

                Eggsy, who hadn’t been able to answer a single question thus far promptly clicked his buzzer. “Bruv, are you kidding, this is the easy stuff,” Eggsy said confidently, “Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Pocahontas, Belle, Jasmine, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, and Elsa and Anna because me sista keeps telling me that they have to be included.”

                The knights stared at him with un-contained shock. Well, except Harry who smiled at proudly put a point beside his name.

* * *

**5.**

                “Mum, you have to work with ya features,” Eggsy repeated for the fourth time while watching his mother put on make-up for her date. He seemed like a right chap, and Eggsy was happy to see his mum moving on from Dean. “Focus on the T-zone, yeah? Brows, eyes, lips.”

                “Eggsy, how do you even know this stuff?” Michelle asked, looking at him with amusement.

                “Well, I have to make sure that Daisy knows what to do in case you still don’ know how to put it on,” he joked.

                Michelle blinked at him a couple of times before dissolving into laughter. She’d always appreciated his cheek.

* * *

**+1**

                When the knights had first seen Eggsy knitting at one of the mandatory meetings to go over what was to come in the following month. They questioned when he was going to teach Daisy how to knit.

                He gave them all a puzzled look and glanced down at his knitting. “Sorry, bruvs, this is for me own enjoyment mostly, but if she wants ta learn, I’ll teach her,” Eggsy told them with a grin. “But this ones for Harry, he’s been complaining about not having a scarf that goes well with his suits and I’ll be damned if I don’ make it for ‘im before he goes and buys it for himself.”

                When the agents all saw Harry’s completed scarf, they all started begging for Eggsy to make them something, but that is a different story entirely.


End file.
